Globally there is a need for housing that is resistant to various natural disasters such as earthquakes, windstorms, and floods. It is also advantageous to the owners, and the communities in which they live, when such housing is well-built, cost efficient, energy efficiency, and less labor intensive to build. However, the foremost concern in many communities throughout the world is housing that can withstand many natural disasters.
Natural disasters typically wipe-out an entire community or city and communities struggle to rebuild and reorganize. The lack of adequate housing after a natural disaster has effects that go beyond the immediate lack of shelter for individuals. A lack of housing makes education, community organization and other goals more difficult to reach because of the transitory nature of a homeless population and the need for resources to support the population.
Numerous attempts have been made to develop affordable and adequate housing including the development of improved building structures. Building structures that are inexpensive to create, however, are frequently weak and offer poor weather resistance. Stronger building structures are more difficult to construct which adds to the cost of building.
From igloos, through geodesic domes, to hemispherical domes made by spraying a cementitious material over an inflated bladder, throughout history there have been many types of truncated domes used as dwellings and commercial buildings. Most of these buildings are aesthetically pleasing and offer suitable shelter, but the majority of these types of buildings are not well suited to withstand a variety of natural disasters.
Accordingly, there is a need for building structures that can withstand many natural disasters, yet are reasonably priced, and are aesthetically pleasing.